1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quick connector used to join together pipes in a gasoline fuel system for an automobile, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a connector applied to the connection of a pipe and a resin tube, which is an opposed member of the pipe, in the piping for a gasoline fuel system for an automobile, a quick connector formed so as to be snap engaged with the pipe is used. Such a quick connector can connect the resin tube to the pipe when the quick connector is snap engaged with the pipe and joined thereto by one pressing action while a tube connecting portion at one end side in an axial direction of the quick connector is fit into the resin tube and an insert end portion of the pipe is inserted into an opening at the other end in the axial direction of the quick connector.
For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,393, snap engagement structures for a quick connector and a pipe include a structure in which a pipe retainer portion is provided on the other end side in an axial direction of a connector housing having a tube connecting portion at one end in the axial direction thereof, and a retainer, which is formed so as to be snap engaged with an insert end portion of a pipe, is fit into the pipe retainer portion. In this snap engagement structure, a cross-sectionally C-shaped retainer body having at the other end in the axial direction thereof a pair of operating arms integrally formed thereon is used as the retainer. Such a retainer is fitted into the pipe retainer portion so that a pair of engagement claws provided on the other end side in the axial direction thereof enter engagement windows formed in the pipe retainer portion with operating end portions of the operating arms engaged with the other end of the pipe retainer portion. The retainer is provided with engagement slits at one end portion thereof. When the insert end portion of the pipe is inserted into the pipe retainer portion or into the retainer, an annular engagement projection formed on the insert end portion is engaged with the engagement slits of the retainer, so that the pipe is joined to the quick connector.
The pipe inserted into and joined to the quick connector is drawn from the quick connector when the retainer is drawn out from the pipe retainer portion after the width of a space between the operating arms is reduced by pressing the two operating end portions of the pair of operating arms of the retainer from the outside to cause the engagement claws to come out of the engagement windows.
However, when the quick connector of such a construction is joined to a pipe of a small projecting length, a distance between the connector housing of the quick connector and a base member of the pipe is small. Therefore, the operating end portions of the operating arms positioned between the connector housing and base member are difficult to be operated, so that an operation for separating the quick connector and pipe from each other becomes troublesome. In other words, operability of the operating arms of the quick connector is dependent upon the projecting length of the pipe. In the case where a sufficient space cannot be secured between the connector housing and base member of the pipe, the operation for separating the quick connector from the pipe becomes difficult.